


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 5 USJ Part 2

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 5 USJ Part 2

MIDORIYA’S POV  
We were still sitting there stunned by what just happened. Jeriko was unconscious, and we were all close to the shore of the shipwreck zone. “What was it that Jeriko did, is this a part of his quirk, another special move of some kind, It seemed like it hurt him a lot to use it and it obviously taxed him out since he’s knocked out, I wonder if that’s all he can do, can he-“ “you’re creeping me out, stop it please” Asui, ah sorry Tsu, snapped me out of my muttering. “Look, I have a dozen or more questions too but wouldn’t it be better if we planned our next move instead of asking someone who is currently passed out questions?” “Yeah you’re right, we’ll ask him about it later, right now we should make getting help our top priority. If we follow the shore to the exit we can avoid the central plaza entirely.” “Good idea *ribbit* that way we don’t run into the villains Aizawa is fighting there.” “Yeah but...can he handle them on his own? How long can he hold out against a big group like that? If he doesn’t get some backup soon he’s just going to overexert himself, he’ll end up defeated because he was trying to protect us!” Mineta gasped “wait don’t tell me you’re suggesting...are you trying to get us killed!?” “I’m not saying we should jump into the fight especially, with Jeriko vulnerable, but maybe we can find a way to take a few of those guys out to lighten his load?” The two looked at me then over to Jeriko, until Mineta spoke up “maybe we can wait for him to wake up? Let that...thing out on him again? He dealt with those villains easily.” “We don’t know how long that’ll be, by the time he does wake up it might be too late. Besides…whatever he did looked like he was in a lot of pain, and I don’t wanna put him through that again.” “He’s right Mineta we don’t know how that part of his power works, for all we know he can’t bring that out again.” Tsu agreed as Mineta was still freaking out. “yeah well I’d rather have all 4 of us ready to fight then 3!” “I know me too, but we can’t count on Jeriko right now. It’s just us.” We made our way along the coast line to the main plaza where we saw Mr. Aizawa took out another 3 villains when the one with the hands started to rush him. “The final boss.” And he tossed out his capture scarf only for the villain to grab it midair and continue his charge. The two rushed at each other with the hand guy reaching out to him when Aizawa caught the part of his scarf he was holding and elbowed their boss in the chest. It looked like everything was going well...until we saw the villain catch our teacher’s attack with his hand “it’s hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell, it’s your hair.” Aizawa’s elbow started to crack and fall apart “when it’s down it means you stopped using your quirk, you’re having to blink more often. Don’t push yourself too hard now, you might just fall apart! Wouldn’t that be a shame?” Aizawa managed to reactivate his quirk and pushed the villain away but his arm was too damaged to use as more and more villains started to swarm him he tried to fend them off best he could. “That annoying quirk of yours isn’t good for drawn out fights against large groups is it? Don’t you think you’re a little bit out of your element Eraserhead? You’re much better at working stealthily, you’re known for surprise attacks not fighting head to head. But knowing that you didn’t hesitate to jump in the middle of this fight, to put your students at ease.” Another villain tried to strike as soon as Aizawa’s hair came down _“they’re using his weakness against him!” _But he managed to wrap up the villain and toss him away and kick off another that tried to help his alley. He turned back to the hand guy “look at you, you’re still standing. You really are so cool! Oh by the way hero…” Aizawa turned back to see the large hulking creature with a bird beak behind him “I am not the final boss.” The creature reaches out toward Aizawa too fast for him to dodge and crushes his head with it’s bare hand then proceeds to beat on him. “No! Mr.Aizawa!” “What do you think of him Eraserhead? He’s the bioengineered anti-symbol of peace, but you can call him Nomu.”__

__KIRISHIMA’S POV  
Me and Bakugou got teleported to the collapse zone of the USJ, this area seemed to simulate a large scale earthquake in an urban area. As soon as we got there we were surrounded by villains but at this point we took care of them all no problem. These punks were far from the big bad super villains I was expecting, they were mostly just low level thugs, they didn’t stand a chance. “SAY GOODBYE!” Bakugou shouted as he shot out a large explosion at a pair of bad guys and I slashed up this other guy’s sword with my quirk and karate chopped him in the neck, knocking him out. “Think that’s the last of these guys, bunch of weaklings.” Bakugou said kicking one of them in the stomach. “Alright let’s hurry and find the rest of our class. If we’re both still in the USJ there’s a chance everyone else is too, and not all of them have the same offensive skills we do. We have to make sure they’re okay especially since we screwed things up when we got in the way earlier.” “Don’t blame it all on us that stupid extra got in the way too.” “If you mean Jeriko, yeah but we were with him too. If Thirteen was able to suck up that villain we probably never would’ve been separated like that! We have to make it up to the others!” “If you wanna play catch up that’s fine, but I’m gonna destroy that warpy bastard!” “Huh? Our physical attacks didn’t hurt that guy! Don’t be an idiot man.” “SHUT UP! I’m gonna take him down because he’s they’re way in and out! If I cut off their escape route they’ll be trapped here and have to pay for what they’ve done! We’ll just have to figure it out!” Just before anything else I saw another villain appear behind Bakugou and take a lung at him “too bad you let your guard-ugh!” Before either of us could react Tori came out of nowhere tackling the guy to the ground. “Idiot, next time you wanna surprise attack someone…” she pulls her hand from his chest revealing a blade up her sleeve covered in the villain’s blood flicking it back up her sleeve “don’t reveal your position.” And then punches the bad guy in the jaw knocking him out. “Nice one Tori!” “I could’ve handled that Daggers!” “Sure you could have. But you do have a point, Bakugou. If all these guys are as weak as the ones here then our classmates will be fine. The best strategy is to prevent them from escaping until reinforcements arrive.” “Since when do you act so calm and rational Bakugou? Usually you're all like ‘die die die ``''IM ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!” “Oh there you are.” Tori facepalmed “You’re both idiots.” “Go find the others if you want to!” “Wait, I think you two are really saying , is that you believe in our classmates! Now that’s thinking like a man you two!” Tori looks at me with confusion, or at least I think it’s confusion. I couldn’t tell the cause of the mask. “You know I’m a girl right?” “Yeah but...it’s a figure of speech.” Still looks at me confused then rolls her eyes “Whatever, let’s go.”_ _

__MIDORIYA’S POV  
Nomu was literally on top of Aizawa, breaking his bones one by one, while we stayed by the water just...watching. “You can erase powers. It’s irritating but not that impressive. When faced with true devastating power you might as well be a quirkless child” Aizawa tries to erase Nomu’s quirk but he slams down on his other arm as he screams in pain. _“Mr.Aizawa used his quirk but he still broke his arm like a twig! Does that mean he’s strong even without powers!?” _Nomu slams Aizawa’s head straight into the ground. Mineta was shaking and holding his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet “I can’t watch this anymore, we should be getting out of here right?” “*ribbit*” _“they’re right we should leave but...I feel frozen...I can’t move!” _Suddenly the warp villain that was at the entrance appears next to the leader. “Tomura Shigaraki.” “Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?” “The rescue hero is out of commission but there were students I wasn’t able to dispose of and one of them got outside the facility.” Shigaraki started itching and scratching at his neck wildly “Kurogiri! You fool! If you weren’t our warp gate, I’d tear apart every last atom in your body!” Suddenly he stops his itching “there’s no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It’s game over, back to the title screen, and I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damit! Let’s go home.” “Wait did I hear that right? Did they say they’re going to just leave?” Mineta whispered “That’s what it sounded like to me *ribbit*” “ha! This is amazing! We’re safe and we don’t have to fight!” Mineta grabs onto Asui’s chest and squeezes. She shoves Mineta into the water below “I have a really bad feeling about this Midoriya.” “It seems weird they’d retreat at this point if help is on the way. All Might’s probably coming don’t they want to kill him?” “Oh...before we leave…” Shigaraki spoke again “let’s make sure the symbol of peace is broken. Let’s wreck his pride!” Suddenly Shigaraki rushed towards us reaching his hand out to Tsu “LET’S MAKE THIS HURT!” I realized what was about to happen but when he touched her nothing happened. Shigaraki looked back towards Eraserhead “you really are so cool.” Aizawa started erasing his quirk again but Nomu slammed his head back down to the ground. I leaped out of the water. _“Crap crap crap crap crap! No time I have to use One for All, otherwise Asui’s dead!” _I start channeling the power through my arm and take a swing at the villain’s boss “LET HER GO! SMAAASH!” The hit impacts and a massive wind blast shoots out from my hand pushing the water and some of the villains back. As the smoke cleared I realized _“what...my arms not broken! I can’t believe it! After all that training now is when I’m able to get a good smash in?” _I looked up from my arm to see what I actually hit and...it wasn’t Shigaraki...it was Nomu! _“Where’d he come from? Wait hold on...it didn’t hurt him?” _That’s when I realized...this was their plan. They made this thing to be able to kill All Might! The Nomu is they’re weapon against him! “You’re pretty powerful! this “smash” of yours, you one of All Might’s disciples? Doesn’t matter, I’m done with you now.” The Nomu reaches down and grabs me by my arm about to go in for an attack against Tsu tried to grab me with her tongue but he was still trying to kill her and Mineta. Until a loud boom was heard near the entrance. I looked over to see that it’s…”have no fear students...I AM HERE!” All Might!___________ _

____________ALL MIGHT’S POV  
I was fortunate that I ran into young Iida on the way here, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have gotten here in time. “I got the feeling something was wrong!” _“I can’t believe all this went down while I was resting! I’d hate to think how frightened these children must be. It’s all my fault, if I didn’t push my muscle form this morning solving incidents I would’ve been here! But this is no time to dwell on the past, time to make it right!” _I ripped off my tie ready for a fight as I sped down the stairs at full speed to a badly injured Eraser. “I’m sorry Aizawa I should’ve been here.” ”After all this waiting, the heroic piece of trash shows up. Looks like our game is getting a continue.” I look over to see young Midoriya, Mineta, Asui, and Jeriko by another two villains. I rush over and get all 4 away from the dastardly evildoers before they could get hurt. “Everybody back to the entrance and take Eraserhead and young Jeriko with you quickly.” “Yes sir!” Midoriya picks up Jeriko while the other two carry Eraser but just before they leave young Midoriya turns to me “All Might you can’t that brain villain took On-I smashed him and didn’t break my arm this time but he wasn’t fazed at all! He’s too strong!” “young Midoriya!” I turn back to give him a big old smile “I’ve got this!” He looked at me with a still worried look on his face but he turned to leave with an unconscious young Jeriko in tow. I turned to face the villains and rushed for an attack “CAROLINAAAA SMASH!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________JERIKO’S POV  
I was passed out for a while after turning into...that, but I was slowly starting to regain consciousness. “Agh...ow” suddenly Tsu, Izuku, and Mineta all shouted “JERIKO YOU’RE OKAY!” “Ahh! Guys don’t yell in my ear please? My head is killing me, what happened?” “WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!” “Ow Mineta!” “He’s right Jeriko *ribbit* your head was on fire!” “And it was a skull! What was that?!” I turned away from the three of them. _“Damn it, I was really hoping I could keep this a secret for longer.” _“That’s not what’s important right now, what is important is...HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO AIZAWA!” I saw our teacher completely broken, unconscious, and covered in blood. “That’s what happened.” Midoriya pointed over to the giant monster that we saw coming out of the portal fighting All Might. I just stood there stunned “okay, I missed a lot didn’t I?” “DON’T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!” “Ow!” “What was that flaming skull thing!? Is that a part of your quirk or what!?” I started balling up my fists “Mineta I swear to god!” “No you know what Jeriko’s right that’s not important.” “Thank you Tsu!” “What is important is getting Aizawa to safety.” I looked over and saw Midoriya staring off into space. _“I stopped that thing before it could do anything to him. I am not letting it hurt my friends!” _“Hey Izuku, are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” “Huh? No I’m fine, it’s just...that thing, Nomu, I think, that thing was designed to defeat All Might. That’s their plan, to use it to kill him.” “Ha! Good luck with that!” “No you don’t get it I hit it with one of my smashes and it didn’t even phase it!” My eyes went wide from this _“oh shit! If one of his punches couldn’t dent that thing then...but All Might will be fine...right?” _We both looked back as the smoke from one of All Might’s attacks cleared and we both saw it. _“Oh no!” _One of that warp villain’s portals opened up underneath All Might as he was suplexing Nomu and it was grabbing onto All Might’s sides and digging its claws in deep. All Might let go of Nomu’s lower half trying to free himself from it’s grip but it just starts dragging him down into the portal below. “No!” Midoriya started sprinting off towards the fight before I could even react “Izuku wait! Ugh” I tried to chase after him when another migraine hits me like a truck. _“Damn it! No no no!” _I saw as Midoriya tried to reach All Might the warp guy got in front of him “how foolish.” And starts to open a portal in front of him. But then Bakugou hits the mist guy with a massive explosion! _“Oh my god I’ve never been more happy to see you in my entire life!” _______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________TORI’S POV  
“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!” _“Bakugou is rash but at least he knows how to open up a fight.” _As he went in for the warp villain I tossed a couple of kuni at their leader, one hitting him in the shoulder. Bakugou slammed his target to the ground as ice started to form around the creature holding All Might, allowing him to break out of his grip. Todoroki is here too “One of your poorly trained thugs told me you’re here because you think you can kill All Might with this Nomu thing.” Kirishima then tried getting the jump on the hand villain but he dodged out of the way. “Damn that was gonna be cool!” “Looks like I found your body that time you smokey bastard!” I drew my short sword from my back “Your forces were defeated by a bunch of high school children and their teacher, what made you think you stood a chance against the symbol of peace?” Now me, Midoriya, Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki, and All Might outnumbered the last villain 6 to 1 with both his Nomu and the warp villain dealt with. “Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you? You’ve gotten us into a real jam here.” “You got careless you dumb villain! Don’t move or I’ll blow you up so bad they’ll be piecing you back together for weeks!” “Oh that doesn’t sound very heroic.” Kirishima joked “Kids these days really are amazing, you make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can’t have that...Nomu.” Suddenly the creature started to phase out of the portal and the parts that Todoroki froze broke off “stay back everybody!” All Might called. Nomu then started to regrow its limbs back. “I thought you said his power was shock absorption!” “I didn’t say that was his only quirk; he also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power!” _“Modified with multiple quirks? I heard about Abstergo experimenting with these types of things but they never got anywhere with it. These guys have their own All Might killing super weapon!” _“First we need to free our method of escape, get him Nomu!” The creature charges straight for Bakugou but All Might manages to get him and all of us out of the way and takes the hit himself flying into a nearby wall. “These are kids and you didn’t hold back?” “He was threatening my companion and besides these aren’t kids! They’re weapons, primed for the government’s use against people like us. The plain one tried to kill me with a maxed out punch! You say you can get away with whatever you want if you say it’s for the sake of others? That pisses me off! Violence only breeds more violence. I’ll make sure the world understands that when you're gone! Kill him Nomu!” All Might and Nomu leap towards each other with a massive punch creating a shockwave that knocks everyone back. The two then start exchanging blows at rapid speed that I could just barely see, each hit creating massive wind gust preventing any of us or the villains from getting close. All Might then uppercuts the Nomu sending him flying through the air, and not letting it any chance to regenerate, leaps on to it and continues to hammer away until he throws him into the ground. As he lands I hear him yell something to all of us. “Now let me teach you a lesson, you may have heard these words before but I’ll teach you what they really mean. GO BEYOND PLUS….ULTRAAAAAAA!” and he hits Nomu in the chest with all of his force sending it flying through the roof of the USJ. I stood there in complete shock, I’ve never seen that kind of brute strength before. That thing was a weapon meant to kill him but against all odds he managed to defeat it. _“I guess that’s why he’s called the symbol of peace.” _All Might stood before the rest of the villains left, the one called Kurogiri and their leader. “He cheated!” “Tomura Shigaraki, there is still a chance. Look at him, All Might has gotten weaker! In this state we can finally finish the job that Nomu started.” _“Finally nice to put a name to the face.” _Shigaraki looked towards All Might and clenched his fist “yeah right, either by Nomu’s hand or ours, the symbol of peace dies today!” Shigraki charged at All Might and just as he did Midoriya used his quirk to try and stop him. Kurogiri opened a portal and Shigaraki’s hand popped through. “Oh no you don’t!” Just as I went to throw another kuni, shots rang out and several rounds hit their leader in the legs. “My classmates! I have returned! AND I BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!” Iida and the teachers of UA were all standing at the entrance and rushed onto the scene to support the class. “Agh-game over, looks like it’s time to go. Don’t think this is over All Might!” The warp villain started to teleport the two of them away but just before the portal closed I threw my kuni hitting Shigaraki in the back. “A little parting gift for you.”_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________URARAKA’S POV  
After the pros came in and secured the villains and made sure our injuries were treated we all got a chance to catch our breath after all the craziness that just happened. Me and Iida were talking when we heard yelling “No I’m not lying! why don’t you believe me?!” “Kirishima, Mineta, what’s going on here?” “Oh hey guys Mineta was just telling me something that, he thinks, happened at the shipwreck zone. It’s not manly to lie, dude.” “I’m not, it really did happen!” “Ok back up what are you talking about?” “Jeriko turned into a flaming skeleton!” We both look at Mineta a bit confused. “Okay what I got from Mineta is that when they were surrounded by villains, Jeriko burst into flames with his skull on fire, and beat all the villains while the rest of them escaped.” Iida looks to the two “That sounds ridiculous.” “I know right.” “I wasn’t the only one there! Midoriya and Asui saw it too!” “What did I see?” Asui came right up behind the group and Kirishima asked “Mineta thinks Jeriko transformed into a flaming skeleton, is that true Tsu?” Asui looks down for a moment before responding “honestly...I’m not sure what it was I saw.” “OH COME ON THAT’S TOO VAGUE TO PROVE ANYTHING, HELP ME OUT HERE!” Asui smacks Mineta on the head “stop shouting!” The three of them continue to argue when Iida points out Jeriko entering onto one of the buses. _“What is he doing?” _Me and Iida both follow him and see him sitting in the back. “Hey Jeriko!” He looks up a bit startled by us “hey are you ok?” “Yes Mineta seems to have the idea that you transformed into...something?” As soon as Iida says that he tries to hide his face from us. “Hey what’s wrong? Whatever it is you can tell-“ “guys…” Jeriko, still hiding his face, finally spoke “I appreciate it but...now’s just...not the time.” I could hear his voice trembling “just...I just need to be alone right now.” “Are you su-“ “yes, I’m sure.” Me and Iida started to walk off the bus, I wanted to stay but...I knew if he wanted to be alone, then I should let him be alone. _“Something definitely happened at the shipwreck zone, whether Mineta is telling the truth or not.” _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________END OF CHAPTER 5_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
